Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:The Temple of Time
by Celesta Rosanne
Summary: Two friends have been mysteriously transformed into Pokemon, a Zorua and Fennekin! They join Gardevoir's Guild and form a team. With the help of an Orange Celebi they overcome their difficulties. But what are Maria's strange dreams, and what does it have to do with the mystical Temple of Time?


***This is the remake of Mystery Dungeon. I don't own any characters (unfortunately).**

**I am ****not ****going to describe how each Pokémon looks, so read this story only if you know a lot about Pokémon. **

_Ugh…. Where am I?_

The boy stood up, but fell immediately on all fours. He didn't notice, he thought he was too weak to get up or something. He noticed he was near a lake, deep in a beautiful forest. He crawled up to the lake. He was surprised that he felt comfortable crawling on all fours. ''Whoa, and to think I used to fall every time I did this.'' He was about twelve. He looked at his reflection in the crystal-clear water. Upon looking, he got the shock of his life.

''I have been turned into a… a Zorua! This is just like in the Pokémon games! Have I even lost my memory?'' He tried to remember what happened, but, alas, this is another version of PMD. So, obviously, he remembered nothing except for his name, and his friend Priscilla who was the same age as him.

''Priscilla! That's right, where is she? Has she been turned into a Pokémon too? If so, I wonder what kind…'' And with that, he was about to run when he swooned and collapsed, unconscious.

''Um, hello? Can you hear me? Are you OK?''

''Huh?''

''Yay, you're not dead, at least! Three cheers for Arceus' grace!''

The boy (or should I say Zorua) , whose name was Ike (no, not that Ike) slowly opened his eyes and was staring at an orange Celebi.

That's right, **orange.**

''Waaaaaaahhh! You're telling me this isn't a dream? Where's Priscilla? And why are you orange? And I'm still a Zorua!''

The orange creature giggled. ''Too many questions bag you no answers. But don't worry, I'll answer them!*winks* Well, you were asleep and now you are awake, so, duh, this isn't a dream. I don't know who this Priscilla is, so, sorry, I can't answer that. I'm orange because…'' She trailed off. Ike noticed she was about to cry. ''Hey, you don't have to tell me if it's that painful!'' He exclaimed. ''Ok, then that means I answered your questions except the whereabouts of Priscilla.''

''What's your name, anyway?''

''Maria.''

''Uh-huh. How did you find me here?''

''I heard a loud thud, two thuds actually, and one was coming from near here, so I decided to investigate. Then I found you zonked out right here. Now that you're okay, I'm going to where the other thud came from, not far from here.''

''It could be my friend Priscilla! Please, take me with you!''

''Okay! Come along!''

The two little Pokémon walked (Celebi floated) past the trees. Sunlight was almost totally blocked from reaching the forest floor, only strips of light were visible at random places. Inspite of that, the forest seemed bright. They passed lots of Pokémon, big and small, and different kinds of berry trees. It was like a Pokémon paradise! Flowers that Ike had never seen bloomed elegantly and danced in the gentle breeze. ''So… What was your name again? Ike? Yeah, um, how did you end up like that near the lake?'' ''I don't remember anything. But I am sure I was a human before.''

''Wait, a human? If you don't remember anything except your name and your friend, how are you so sure you were a human before?''

''…I don't know.''

''So that's why you seemed surprised that you are a Zorua! Zorua are pretty rare, you know. I wish I was born as one.''

''Actually, Celebi are semi-legendary. You should be proud that you are the Guardian of the Forest.''

''No, the green Celebi is the Guardian. I used to be green, but…'' She trailed off again.

They remained silent for a few more minutes. Then Maria pointed at a clearing. ''I'm sure the sound came from over there.'' Ike ran into the clearing. Maria caught up to him. Ike looked around. There was absolutely nothing except grass everywhere. Trees surrounded the clearing. ''Looks like there's nobody here,'' said Ike in a disappointed tone. ''What a waste.''

Maria hated letting anyone down, stranger or not. She looked up at the tall trees, and spotted something yellowish-orange dangling from one of the trees. ''Ike! Up there! That could be Priscilla!'' Ike gazed up where Maria was pointing and saw the poor orange fox thing dangling up there, its foot caught in a vine loop. Maria quickly flew up and cut the vine, making the Pokémon fall. She caught her just in time and gently placed her on the soft grass. She, like Ike, was unconscious and lay there. She was a fiery Fennekin (starter in the Kalos region).

Her eyelids fluttered open, and the first thing she managed to say was, ''Where am I? Why is a Zorua and an orange Celebi staring at me? Wait, orange?'' She stood up, but couldn't balance and fell on her fours. She ignored it and turned to Maria. ''An orange Celebi? You are so cool! And Zorua is really cute too!'' Ike blushed. They were surprised she got all her energy back again. ''Priscilla, I'm glad you're safe,'' said Ike. The Fennekin was shocked. ''How do you know my name?! Who are you?''

They explained everything, and Priscilla sighed. She loved playing Pokémon, but she never thought she would actually turn into one. And yet, here she was, with Ike as a Zorua and Maria the orange Celebi. ''Can you remember anything that happened before this, Priscilla? Before you woke up?'' asked Maria. Priscilla shook her head. ''Nope. Nothing at all. Just like you, Ike. I don't remember anything except for my name, that you are a friend of mine and that I was a human before.''

They were suddenly interrupted by a Weavile and her Aggron friends. ''Well, what do we have here? Three Pokémon unaware of our special treatment. Boys, let's show them, shall we?'' The Aggron nodded evilly. They got into a fight pose. ''The only treatment I want now is a relaxing spa to get my mind off all that happened so far,'' groaned Priscilla. ''Girls, looks like we have no choice but to fight!'' shouted Ike, already metres away from them, facing the opposing team. Maria and Priscilla looked at each other, then smiled and nodded.

''I'm game!''

''Ready when you are!''

**Wooo! Their first real Pokémon battle! En Garde!**

Weavile attacked first, using fury swipes. Ike dodged it and was about to attack when, _Wait! I don't even know what moves I can use! How utterly foolish! _Thinking quickly and summarizing what moves a Zorua can usually use, he opened his mouth and a shadowy purple ball was formed. He released it at one of the Aggron and knocked it out. He used Shadow Ball!

One down, two to go!

The other Aggron just showed off its muscles, which meant it was using Bulk Up. Priscilla took this chance and blew out weak flames at Weavile, hurting it badly, but not enough to take it down. She had used Ember! Maria finished Weavile off by using a regular attack.

Two down, one to go!

Aggron jumped and crashed onto the earth again, using Earthquake. It hurt the team badly, but Maria used Healing Bell (something like that) to freshen her team again. Ike wanted to end this, so he used Shadow Claw which only got in a bit of damage. Priscilla used Ember again, and Aggron was close to fainting. Maria finished this with Magical Leaf. The evil trio ran away, cursing our heroes.

''Well, we took care of those freaks,'' said Ike proudly, looking at the girls. Maria sighed. ''I need to go home now,'' she said sadly. ''What about you two? Where will you go? What will you do?'' Ike and Priscilla looked at each other and shook their heads. ''We haven't thought of that,'' said Priscilla. ''Yeah, it's not like we were expecting to be turned into Pokémon, anyway,'' said Ike. ''I can't let you stay with me , but I know where you can stay and get trained to becoming a full-fledged exploration team. You can get used to being a Pocket Monster,'' said Maria, and winked. ''I can give you the directions to that place. It's called Gardevoir's Guild.'' The two accepted and waved goodbye to Maria. The sun was setting and the two were on their way to the guild. ''Do you think we'll see Maria again?'' asked Priscilla. Ike nodded. ''We always see friends again, faraway or not.'' Priscilla chuckled.

They were now about to embark on the greatest adventure ever told…

**Don't worry, the story isn't anywhere near being over! Tons of chappies coming soon! Please R&R! Cya!**


End file.
